Ultimate X
by Zanzibar Chocolate
Summary: Join the Xmen in awesome adventures that one can compare to the original Xmen comic book! 2. Mystiqe's Brotherhood has trapped the Xmen in they're headquarters.
1. Mystiqe's Brotherhood Part 1

The Ultimate Xmen

She could phase, yes but was she phasing her emotions from her beloved Kurt Wanger, her boyfriend who normally goes by the name Nightcrawler. She sobbed the tears dripping unto her lap which by now was soaked. Earlier today he got into an argument over staying in the Xmen or not, and it resulted in a fatal heartbreak. Kitty started squealing, as she reluctantly peeled her hands from her face which was wet, she had blurred vision from the tears but she made out an image. She was on the floor, in the dorm of Ororo. Storm let Kitty use it for she felt bad for her when the catastrophe occurred. Kitty got up and whipped her jacket on, turned off the lights and walked out the dorm. For she was secretly tired and wanted to sleep in her own bed instead of the african themed one. In fact it made her think of something rather then her teleporting boyfriend. She dragged her feet to her room and saw Ororo reading a book on her bed.

"Hi Ororo" she mumbled barely making a sound. Even though Ororo had not heared Kitty she gave her a spot on the bed and holded her together. Kitty made out a weak smile, she felt safe with Storm, they were however friends in the first place. "Can I sleep here"

"Of course Kitty" said the weather witch calmly, she grabbed the sheets on the bed and wrapped Kitty in them ever so sweetly. She made her way towards the door and she felt a sank in her heart, Kitty was still crying in the corner of the bed. "If you need me Kitty I am right next door." Even though Storm walked to Logan's room, Kitty still felt better then she did before. Storm peered through the doorway seeing the clawed mutant codenamed Wolveriene smoking a cheap cigar.

"What do you need 'Ro" he asked his rusty voice sounding more rusty then normal. "Come in 'gal have a drink" Storm nodded no slowly she was not a drinking kind of person, and the times she would enjoy an alcholic beverage it was the finest wines.

"Kitty is crying, I tried to help but I do not think it worked" Storm said with her usual african accent. Wolveriene nodded his eyes widening. He was thinking hardly about what to do but couldn't come up with anything.

"What am I supposed to do" he thought to himself. He put his cigar in the ash tray. "Kitty is fond of me but I ain't any bub to be havin' soft conversations with". He put out his cigar and looked at Storm her eyes as blue and innocent as ever.

"I ain't go any ideas 'Ro" he said. He got up from his bed and trotted to Kitty's room. He had however found something mighty strange. The sheet covers and blankets, Pillows and papers were scattered across the room and the wardrobe(that was open) was empty, but stranger then all Kitty was gone. Her tears were on the bed.

"Did she run away" asked Storm concerned. Wolveriene shrugged his shoulders. He had known the answer but Ororo wasn't so understanding to emotions then others considering she had been in Africa part of her life.

"It looks like it 'Ro, and the gal' better be careful, there are a lot of gang members who wants a slice of the young heroine" Wolveriene explained he put on his jacket and got out his keys to his motercycle. "Go tell Prof' X what is goin' on"

"Right Logan" said Storm who was now riding on wind currents to the Professor's room which was wide open so Ororo let herself in, but she was surprised to see Beast, Cyclops, Jubilee and Gambit suited up.

"Ah Ororo you are just in time for the notification, that Mystiqe's Brotherhood is on a rampage destroying government things" Professor Xavier notified. "I used my telepathy and she seems to be located in the park…"

"Oh gosh what is that blue skinned villian up to now" asked Jubilation Lee, her bubblegum nearly white. "I can't wait to see what is going on"

"Don't be to happy yet Jubilee, Mystiqe h as her ultimate team assembled, she now has a team that has Toad, Avalanche, Blob, Juggernaut and newly Quicksilver" notified the telepathic Professor. "I have no word on Wanda Maximoff yet, Quicksilver's twin sister"

"My research tells me she is on a mission with the Avengers" Hank informed. "I think we should leave as soon as possible"

"Wait there is one more thing" Professor Xavier said his wheelchair making an irritating squeal, its metal was becoming quite rusty.

"And that be what Professor" asked Scott Summers codenamed Cyclops, his new visors fit perfectly.

"Be careful" said the concerned mentor of the Xmen. Gambit shook his head in understanding. Cyclops turned to the X-Jet which was prepared and ready for lift off.

"Let's go Xmen" Cyclops said abording the ship. The smoke that circled the ship was ghostly but normal. Everyone aborted the ship and the rocket powered fumes were noticed. Back with Storm and the Professor…

"Now what were you going to tell me Ororo" asked Professor Xavier. He was facing the window, the sunlight poured on his face. Storm looked un-easy.

"Kitty has run away in the result of Nightcralwer's behavior" Storm informed. Xavier's eyes enlightened. "Logan is after her." Professor Xavier nodded his eyes showing signs of surprise and mis-understanding.

"Well let me see if I cant reach a telepathic rapport with her right now Ororo, meanwhile you should make sure your fellow Xmen are ok" Professor Xavier demanded motioning for Ororo to do his task he asked.

With the Jubilee, Cyclops, Beast and Gambit.

"Sure Gambit" said the flattered 18 year old chinese american bubble popping Xmen. Gambit was crushing on her despite the fact of his age of 29. His eyes was bright but his soul was un-stable.

"Come on honey you got nothing to lose" said the cajun mutant. Cyclops left being the co-piolit positon and pushed Gambit out of his way.

"Are we going to focus on the mission at hand." Asked the laser shooting mutant.


	2. Mystiqe's Brotherhood Part 2

_**Mystiqe's Brotherhood Part 2**_

_**Her voice crackled, she was devious yes, but no one could escape her fury, and live. She had captured the Xmen with very few resistance, so she was happy. Her name was Raven but her attitude was a true Mystiqe.**_

_** "Ha ha ha, you petty xmen doesn't have a peak of power" chuckled toad, his tounge swinging. "I thought we would have a bloody hard time getting you here"**_

_** "Shut up toad face" demanded Jubilee, she was tied in metal chains so the most she could do was yell. Scott was thinking of something, though his goggles were off, it wouldn't stop him from thinking, of a plan"**_

_** "My research tells me Mortimer, that there is no way you can keep us here legaly" stated Beast. **_

_** "Shut up Hank McCoy" Mystiqe snarled typing something on the compute. "We are the Brotherhood..."**_

_** "Come on lady just let us swing by and fight you fairly" presuaded Remy. His eyes looked mischevous. Mystiqe looked irritated.**_

_** "I guess, it will be accepted" Mystiqe agreed. "Blob, Avalanche and Toad swirled in around the trapped Xmen.**_

_** "Lets go Xmen" Cyclops cheered as he shot a optic blast of energy piercing Toad. Toad was swirled into Avalanche.**_

_** "Get off me dude" scowled Avalanche. Jubilee flipped and threw some gloubes at Mystiqe singing her. **_

_** "The Xmen are fighting us like we are mere ranked amatures" screamed Mystiqe. "You stupid pusses better start fighting. Blob came running to Beast, but luckily Beast flipped unto the ceiling dodging the attack, though merrily it proved worthless, because Mystiqe shot him down.**_

_** "Not so fast" said the cajun kinetic charging mutant. Gambit threw Avalanche into Blob before he summoned one of his mighty earthquakes.**_

_** "This is fun" admired Jubilee. Unluckily for her Mystiqe was still fighting and she was shot down by one of her bullets. Beast skipped by her side merrily trying to fix the catastrophe.**_

_** "Not so much anymore is it sweetcakes" said Gambit tripping Mystiqe. **_

_** "That was fairly easy, despite the fact that Mystiqe shapeshifted into a bug and since Magneto had given her special armor to shapeshift people she did that on the X-Jet"**_

_** "Well not for me I was shot at with Mystiqe's gun, being part of the XMEN is hard" Jubilee complained.**_

_** "Yeah" Scott whispered to himself Jean had died(1), just over a month ago to a pack of possessed Starjammers.**_

_**With Wolveriene...**_

_** "I think I see Kitty" Wolveriene located, he saw a girl covered in blankets on the highway.**_

_** "Kitty" he called. The girl was crying, she seemed young. It was Kitty Pryde! But there was one issue, why was she out here?**_

_** "Wolveriene" she thought to herself. She was weak running away was a struggle but being an Xmen was that of it's kind. "Go away"**_

_** "Kitty" Wolveriene called parking his bike in the grass. She didn't answer but continued being scared, or difficult in the corner. No answer.**_

_** "Kitty, you are being rediculos" shouted Wolveriene "I ain't no force to be reckon with gal"**_

_** "Wolveriene" she whispered. She jumped on the bike and left the blanket she got from a hobo.**_

_** "I am glad to see you Kat, an' the professor is goin' to be happy too" Logan said starting the veichle. The 2 rode in the night to the Xavier's gifted boarding school. Kitty was safe in bed, like she should have been in the first place.**_

_** "I am glad to know I am alright to" she thought to herself. She cralwed into bed and whimpered to sleep.**_

_**With Storm and the Professor**_

_** "I heared Wolveriene returned Kitty" Xavier notified the female weather manipulator. Storm sighed in relief.**_

_** "I have news of my own" she said almost in a soft tone. "I have a baby...". Xavier stood as shocked as ever.**_

_** "By who?" said the shocked mentor telepath "Wow Ororo". She swallowed hard.**_

_** "Black Panther from the Avengers, I will name her Mikala" Storm announced she flung her silver uniform amuck.**_

_** "Are you leaving the Xmen?" he asked. She shook her head.**_

_** "No he will be staying here with the Xmen, I have made it very stable for him" Storm said she pointed to the rouge warrior, dressed in black, he was silent but very curious to the talk.**_

_** "Well I wish you luck, Ororo" Professor Xavier said shaking her hand. She shook her head not finishing.**_

_** "I am also notifying you I have cancer" she said tears wilting down her cheeks. "If I die Polaris will take my spot in the Xmen". Professor Xavier was flaburgasted and like the Black Panther layed silent about the news.**_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_**At Breakfest...**_

_** "I have word my Xmen that you fought Mystiqe's Brotherhood" said the suprised mentor of the Xmen. "She has to informed me that you were let off easy for stalling" **_

_** "Yeah" cheered Kitty though she was not in the presence of the battle. Jubilee threw a gloube at the sasuge, it grew on fire and was now a issue.**_

_** "Well dat' girl is nuts outside and in my mind" Gambit flirted. Jubilee gave him a mean look and tried to put out the fire.**_

_** "Oh gosh" she muttered. Unfortunately she made it worse by spreading the fire.**_

_** "Jubilation Lee..." called most of the Xmen.**_

_**T.B.C**_

_**Next Issue- When Jubilee decides to go out with Gambit, a certian Kitty gets involved, and Storm realizes the baby isn't the black Panther, but with Forge! **_


End file.
